bshfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Hyperion
Hyperion is the current flagship of the Colonial Fleet and the main setting for most RP. She is a Titan Class Battlestar, the newest and most capable ship in the entire fleet. Hyperion is actually so new that at the time of the Cylon attack, she was still in drydock. Hyperion's shakedown cruise was scheduled to begin on that fateful day. Instead of starting things off slow, Hyperion's first flight saw it take several nuclear strikes, narrowly escape the exploding Aerilon Shipyards, and jumping out of combat to recover. Hyperion was not affected by the debilitating Cylon virus because at the time of the attack, Hyperion's systems were not fully operational. History Previous Hyperions Hyperion’s namesake is a First Cylon War Era warship, but the history of the name dates back much further. The Titan Hyperion is a very old god and naming ships after the lord of light is also an old tradition. Many ships have carried the name throughout the ages but until the recent century, all of these were civilian vessels. The first militarized Hyperion was an Aerilonian gunship of the 1890s which served as part of a “brownwater” fleet of small craft. Primarily the vessel was tasked with planetary defense and saw little action there, but it was at times dispatched and skirmished over mining rights regarding nearby Hestia. In 1927, Hyperion was reborn as a first class ship-of-the-line from Aerilon. It served for a time as the flagship of the Aerilonian military and was instrumental in the expansion of Aerilon’s influence during those turbulent years. Hyperion was one of the first casualties in the First Cylon War, falling in 1953 well before the Unification of the Colonies. The aging ship was disabled but not destroyed (only 3% of the crew was lost in the fighting). The damage, however, was deemed severe enough that it was not economical to tow and then repair and refurbish the outdated vessel, certainly not in the middle of such a brutal conflict. After rescuing the stranded crew, the Hyperion was left abandoned for the duration of the war and then salvaged and scrapped during the postbellum period. Construction The construction of the current Hyperion was an ambitious and controversial undertaking. After four decades of peace, many came to wonder why the Twelve Colonies needed such a massive military and associated defense budget. Hyperion was to them the ultimate example of military excess, the largest and most powerful (and most expensive) warship to be constructed to date. Initial proposals for the ship dated back nearly a decade but the ship’s original design only dates to 1999. The keel was laid down a year later at the Aerilon Shipyard in 2000 with material forged from pieces of the First Cylon War Hyperion. Four years and dozens of tweaks to the design later, the new Hyperion was completed. A month before launch, military crews began to move in and displace the shipyard workers as sections of the ship were finished. The new Battlestar was set to begin its shakedown cruise on March 5th, 2004. Surviving the Attack Hyperion was less than an hour away from her the scheduled start of her maiden voyage when the Cylons struck Caprica. The Battlestar immediately got underway and was just clearing the dock when Basestars arrived at Aerilon as well. Hyperion and the other ships in orbit scrambled Vipers but then the Cylon virus hit. The fifty Hyperion Vipers that had launched were immobilized as were nearly all other Colonial ships in the vicinity. Hyperion escaped the brunt of the virus because the networking of her systems had not yet been completed. A handful of un-networked MK II Vipers from the Battlestar Columbia were recovered from the battle before Hyperion made an emergency jump from the losing battle. At the urging of Azura Lockhart, then government liaison, the Hyperion jumped to Phoebe rather than heading directly into the fight at Caprica as ordered by Fleet Command. Crews immediately got to work wiping the virus from Viper systems while a call went out to rally friendly forces at Phoebe for a counterattack. Raptors were also dispatched to recon each of the colonies as well as Ragnar, location of Galactica and the new president, Laura Roslin. With the knowledge of Roslin’s plan, the decision was made to stay and fight the Cylons rather than follow Galactica into exile. Three damaged Battlestars managed to rally with Hyperion but the warships also attracted a collection of civilian vessels as well. Before too long, the assembling fleet was attacked by three Cylon Basestars. The Colonials rallied and destroyed two of the enemy vessels, forcing a Cylon retreat, but the Battlestar Mercury was lost in the process. Shortly thereafter, the Battlestar Trident jumped away to join Galactica leaving only the Poseidon with Hyperion and the civilians. Hyperion then departed for the cluster barycenter and the isolated Zeus Research Station. During the jump, Poseidon suffered critical FTL failure and was essentially destroyed in the process. Hyperion evacuated Zeus Station as the lone warship of this planned counterattack. From that point, Hyperion jumped away to the Red Line to repair, regroup, and plan its future operations with the small civilian fleet it had mustered. Since the Attack The story of Hyperion is the story of the entire fleet. A synopsis of fleet history since the attack can be found here on proboards or here on the wiki. Specifications *Class: Titan-Class Battlestar *Role: Battleship / Carrier *Landing Capabilities: 2 Flight Pods (Port and Starboard), 300 Vipers, 50 Raptors, capability to land larger vessels in open flight pods. *Length: 1831m (6010 ft) *Width: 645m (2116 ft) *Height: 210m (689 ft) *Time Between Refits: 12 years *Time Between Resupply: 30 months *FTL Capable Personnel Max Crew *Officers: 512 *Enlisted Crew: 2750 *Marines: 1750 *Passengers: 2988 *Total: 8000 Current crew Breakdown *Command and CIC: (24 Officers / 60 Enlisted) *Vipers: (185 Officers) *Raptors: (100 Officers) *Deck Crew: (6 Officers / 900 Enlisted) *Engineering: (30 Officers / 400 Enlisted) *Manufacturing (Engineering Support): (8 Officers / 300 Enlisted) *Medical Staff: (50 Officers / 200 Enlisted) *Support staff: ( 20 Officers / 300 Enlisted) *Marine: (Officers 68 / Enlisted `750) *Gun Crews: (4 Officers / 590 Enlisted) *Civilians: 35 *Total: 5030 Detailed Crew Roster A list of PC and NPC Hyperion characters can be found here. Armament Bow *2 - 255mm anti-ship railgun turrets *4 - 205mm kinetic anti-ship turrets *24 - 85mm gauss main batter point defense guns *48 - 55mm kinetic point defense turrets Port *2 - 255mm anti-ship railgun turrets *4 - 225mm anti-ship railgun turrets *6 - 155mm kinetic anti-ship turrets *24 - 85mm gauss main batter point defense guns *56 - 55mm kinetic point defense turrets *80 - 35mm kinetic point defense turrets *5 - Nuclear warhead tubes *50 - Viper launch tubes Starboard *2 - 255mm anti-ship railgun turrets *4 - 225mm anti-ship railgun turrets *6 - 155mm kinetic anti-ship turrets *24 - 85mm gauss main batter point defense guns *56 - 55mm kinetic point defense turrets *80 - 35mm kinetic point defense turrets *5 - Nuclear war head tubes *50 - Viper launch tubes All turrets are double barreled* Nuclear Warheads *28 - 5 megaton warheads *16 - 15 megaton warheads *4 - 50 megaton warheads Current Load *Port side: 2-5 megaton warheads, 2-15 megaton warheads *Starboard side: 2-5 megaton warheads, 2-15 megaton warheads Small Craft Complement: *252 Mk VII Vipers *2 Mk III Vipers *5 Mk II Vipers *50 Raptors Ship Layout and Locations Hyperion is the newest ship in the Colonial Fleet and also the largest military vessel in service. The Hyperion is a flying city armed for war and generally can be a bit of a maze, particularly for new transfers. A detailed description of the Hyperion's general layout as well as information on the individual locations can be found here. Category:Military Ship